


Reconnect

by ClumsyEdge



Category: One Piece
Genre: Awkwardness, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Future Fic, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mending Bridges, Zoro is a fantastic husband, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClumsyEdge/pseuds/ClumsyEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro becomes the impromptu relationship counselor to a dysfunctional family. Stranger things have happened. Not in his own lifetime per se, but surely they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So SPOILERS, sort of. Nothing that happens in this fic involving the Vinsmokes is actually canon. I've taken advantage of the fact we know almost nothing about them.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a few months since Zoro last visited Sanji. He'd been busy fighting off a new wave of challengers at Sabaody, younglings who'd become self-confident with the achievement of making it through Paradise alive. There had been some real chumps in the lot, which made Zoro wonder how they'd made it through at all. But there had also been one or two actual challenges. One had almost sliced another scar across his face to match the one he already wore. In retrospect, Zoro was tremendously glad he’d avoided that particular injury. Being completely blind may prove to be a bit of a challenge.

As he docked his small sailing ship on the side of the familiar floating restaurant, he inhaled a deep breath of clean sea air. It was always nice being out on the open sea, freeing. It was one of a few reasons he consistently chose to rest and recuperate here rather than with Chopper at Drum Island, or at Syrup Village with Usopp. He would seek out the Sunny if he had any idea of its whereabouts, but visits to Luffy weren't often all that restful in general.

Besides, he thought as he brushed his thumb over the metal band on his left ring finger, there were a few other good reasons for him to return here.

Zoro stepped onto the shiny wooden deck. He could hear the bustle of the restaurant in the middle of lunch service and turned on his heel to head toward the back entrance. Sanji had made it very clear that Zoro was not to use the front entrance unless he was planning on paying for the meal. Being so well known, his mere presence apparently disturbed service. Which, honestly, made no sense to Zoro considering Sanji, the very well-known head chef of this establishment, was just as notorious as he was.

When he'd voiced this fact, he'd gotten a kick to his side and a stern lecture about the differences between being known as ex-vice-captain to the Pirate King and being known as the Pirate King’s former chef. Zoro still didn't really get it but arguing about something so small seemed tedious.

So here he was, pushing the back door open to the sound of Sanji’s voice barking out orders. A hallway served as the main passage between the kitchen, dining area and living quarters. It curved in a semi-circle around one side of the restaurant. He headed toward the kitchen.

As he approached, one of the wait staff waltzed out, balancing four dessert plates expertly on her arms. She was visibly startled by his sudden appearance but, like the well-trained waitress she was, didn't let a single cake slip.

“Zoro!” she exclaimed, face lighting up in joy, “Boy am I glad to see your ugly mug!”

Zoro grinned at her indulgently. Rose was one of Sanji’s favourite wait staff (he'd admitted it one drunken night to the hoots and hollers of the entire crew) and served front of house like a dream.

Zoro, himself, was fond of her. She was laid back yet inherently adventurous, not to mention she could easily keep up with his alcohol intake.

“Why? Miss me?”

Rose smirked.

“It wasn't me who missed you.” She winked. “He's been cranky all week, you know. Especially today.”

Zoro raised an eyebrow.

“What happened?”

She grimaced. “He has visitors.”

Zoro was confused. Who could possibly put the cook in such a bad mood?

“Well, you’ll see.” She shuffled the food on her arms. “I better get these out before he catches me loitering.”

With a smile and the grace of a long-practiced waitress, she nudged the dining room doors open with her hip and sauntered out. As it swung closed, muffling the chatter of the main restaurant, Zoro peeked into the kitchen.Chefs bustled around in a somewhat orderly frenzy, cooking up a storm.

Every time he was here, Zoro always paused to appreciate the kitchen’s aromas. This time was no different. The sweet yet savoury smell of caramelised meat made his mouth water. He crossed his arms loosely and leaned against the door frame to observe, knowing better than to step foot inside such a busy kitchen. Some chefs noticed him standing there and offered a small smile or wave. Louis, the sous chef, spotted him too and jerked a finger pointedly to Sanji, face sour.

Zoro smirked. Louis was usually so calm and composed. If even he looked harried today, it meant Sanji was truly in a very bad mood.

His eyes found Sanji standing at the pass, ensuring the quality of all dishes being sent out. The cook looked more unkempt than usual, chef whites not quite so crisp and hair somewhat wild. He was biting his lower lip, a bad habit of his whenever he was in desperate need of a cigarette. Zoro’s smirk melted into a frown. Whoever these visitors were, they were wearing Sanji thin.

At this moment, Sanji looked up and their eyes met. Zoro didn't bother hiding his frown, sending the cook a questioning look.

If possible, Sanji’s scowl got worse. He called for Louis to take control of the kitchen for a minute before storming over. As he passed, he grasped Zoro by the arm and pulled him along toward the back door. Zoro followed without resistance, slightly shocked that Sanji was willingly leaving the kitchen in the middle of service.

It was only when they were out on the back deck, with the clear blue sky above them and cool wind in their faces, that Sanji took a deep breath, visibly forcing himself to do so. His hand around Zoro’s arm didn't loosen, however.

“Hey,” said Zoro, putting a hand atop Sanji’s. “You ok?”

Sanji ground his teeth audibly. His eyes shone with barely restrained anger. Not ok then.

“This is ridiculous. I can't deal with this shit right now. Or ever, actually.” As Sanji talked, his hand only tightened more.

Zoro grimaced and prised it off. It was true they sparred a lot, but Zoro found it amusing that even when the cook’s anger was directed elsewhere, he still found a way to leave a bruise.

Zoro gave his hand a squeeze before dropping it. Sanji barely even noticed it seemed, turning to the sea and, in a rare show of frustration, running both hands through his hair. That explained the tousled hair then.

“How can they think they're even welcome here?” Sanji was ranting, and Zoro let him. Sometimes it was better to get these things off one’s chest. “They just waltz in and expect me to cater to their whims? Fuck that.”

Sanji turned to face Zoro again now, and Zoro tried not to think inappropriate thoughts. Sanji always looked best when messy and angry, Zoro thought. Not that this was the time to be thinking about things like that.

“Zoro, I feel like I’m going mad.”

This was the sign Zoro needed to approach. He stepped forward, hands coming to rest on Sanji’s hips. He massaged gently and Sanji inhaled, closing his eyes.

“Slow down a little will ya?” Zoro said, “Who’s doing this to you?”

Sanji opened his eyes and scowled. “My brothers decided to drop by.”

Zoro blinked, shocked.

“Ichi and Niji are here?” Zoro asked.

“That's what I just said didn't I?” Sanji spat, and Zoro felt his own frown returning. “They walked right in and made themselves at home. I can't concentrate knowing those two walking disasters are upstairs sipping tea.”

Now Zoro understood why Sanji was so on edge. His relationship with his brothers was…shaky at best. The elder Vinsmokes weren't exactly easy to get along with. Especially after the whole arranged marriage fiasco. Also because every time they saw each other, someone ended up needing a doctor.

“Ok,” Zoro said after a minute. Sanji stared at him expectantly. “You need to calm down and get through lunch. I'll watch them until you're done. Make sure they don't break anything…or you know, kill anyone.”

Sanji scoffed, a ghost of a smile at his lips. Zoro counted that as a win.

“Whatever would I do without you, Marimo?” Sanji said wryly.

“Suffer slowly and painfully.” Zoro grinned.

Sanji rolled his eyes before taking a step closer, bringing their bodies flush together. His arms looped around Zoro's waist.

“Welcome back,” he said, looking far calmer now.

Zoro swept in and kissed him languidly, savouring the taste and feel of his lover’s lips, as he always did when he returned. He felt Sanji nip at his bottom lip just so, and heat shot right to his groin.

With a grunt, Zoro deepened the kiss, finding Sanji’s lips temptingly malleable beneath his own. A small groan escaped the cook, his hands coming up to tangle in Zoro’s short hair. As he tugged, Zoro could feel himself slowly losing his mind. This was the real reason he chose this restaurant time and time again. _He_ was the reason.

After a long moment, they pulled apart, both panting to regain their breath.

Sanji looked truly alluring now, with his swollen lips, slightly flushed cheeks and overall dishevelled appearance. Zoro gave him another quick peck, unable to resist completely.

“I heard you've had blue balls waiting for me to come back to you,” Zoro teased, and Sanji flushed completely. Zoro wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. Perhaps both.

“Who the hell said that?” Sanji was indignant.

“Classified.” Zoro smirked.

“It was Rose wasn't it?” Sanji growled. “I'm gonna kill her.”

“Hey now, don't do that. I'll have to find a new drinking buddy.” Zoro said. “Besides, now that I'm back, we can take our time rectifying your…problem.”

Sanji sucked in a breath and shivered, his pupils dilating.

“I look forward to it,” Sanji said, voice low. Then, he cleared his throat and pushed Zoro away. “Speaking of problems, I have two large ones upstairs. Go deal with it.”

Zoro sighed long and low. He had been the one to suggest it, but saying and doing were two very different things in this situation.

Sanji gave him no sympathy, seemingly content to let him handle it for a while. He straightened his shirt, flattened his hair and walked to the door, pausing with his hand on the handle. Zoro looked at him questioningly.

“Hey Marimo,” he said quietly, “Be careful.”

Zoro could only nod in response.

* * *

Zoro trod up the stairs like a man walking to his execution. He tried to ensure his footfalls were as loud as possible, not wanting these particular guests to think he was trying to sneak up on them. It was probably a bit redundant as he was sure they would sense him coming either way, but one could never be too careful where the Vinsmokes were concerned.

Sanji said he'd left them on the balcony in the guest bedroom with a full pot of tea. Strangely enough, the family seemed to love the stuff. As long as there was tea, it was more unlikely for there to be chaos.

Zoro hoped to hell that it had been one big pot of tea.

He knocked twice before letting himself in. The door opened to an empty room and, like a hawk, Zoro's gaze zeroed in on the empty tea pot on the table outside. He cursed aloud.

One step into the room, he felt his hackles rise. And suddenly he knew he wasn't so alone after all. There was a knife at his neck, positioned perfectly to kill with one easy twist of the wrist. A face similar to Sanji’s in many ways yet very different in others, grinned sinisterly at him. This was the second eldest of the Vinsmoke sons, Niji.

Niji had Sanji’s blue eyes and unique eyebrows, but his face was slightly more angular, his skin free of facial hair and his smile cold. His lengthy blonde hair was tied up in to a high ponytail, not a strand out of place to impair his vision. The piercing on his left brow glittered gold in the sunlight.

“Well, well, well. Who do we have here?” Niji jeered. He paused, before glancing down at his chest. “Not bad, moss ball.”

Wado’s clear blade was poised above his heart, mere centimetres from piercing cleanly through. Zoro wasn't one to be caught unawares.

Niji whistled and retracted the knife, twirling it flashily between his agile fingers before sliding it into a scabbard at his hip. Then, he crossed his arms and cocked his head, eyes raking slowly up Zoro’s form.

“Not bad at all.”

Zoro had yet to sheathe Wado, his grip only tightening as the other blatantly checked him out. He had yet to figure out whether Niji was honestly flirting with him each time or if he was just doing it to be annoying. Zoro wasn't sure which one pissed him off more.

“I see you're done debauching my little brother, then.” Niji smirked as Zoro felt himself flush with embarrassment.

“What the hell are you on about?” Zoro asked.

“Please.” Niji scoffed. “Swollen lips, mussed hair. It's not hard to connect the dots. Unless, of course, you were making out with someone else...”

Niji fiddled again with the handle of his blade. Zoro was sure the man had countless other weapons hidden elsewhere on his body, too. Was this meant to be a threat? It would be a sweet gesture, had it come from anyone else.

But then, Niji shrugged and his hands went to his hips innocently.

“But no, you're far too disgustingly loyal for that.” Niji was smirking again, his expression sly. “Hey, swordsman-kun, little Sanji’s a great kisser isn't he? It runs in the family after all.”

He winked and Zoro took a cautious step back.

“Honestly, Niji, can you refrain? I think I'm going to throw up.”

Zoro only tensed more as a new voice entered the conversation. He swung out of the doorway, making way for the other brother.

Ichi strode into the room with all the poise of a king. Zoro wasn't sure where he'd come from, but the thought of Ichi Vinsmoke doing something as mundane as _using the facilities_ somehow didn't seem right.

He looked the most unlike his brothers, hair a darker blonde and his eyes a cloudy hazel. He'd been unfortunate enough to inherit the curled brow, though. His shorter hair was also completely out of his face, though his was slicked back with gel.

“Technically he's also our brother now.” Ichi eyed Zoro like a bug he'd stepped on. “Though, honestly I don't see the appeal.”

Zoro bristled, Wado gleaming ominously in the sunlight as if equally offended.

He had met both brothers twice before, and each time he disliked them more than the last. He understood why Sanji was always so agitated when in their presence. They had a way of making one feel both small and insignificant.

“How very nice it is to see you again,” Zoro bit out, contemplating the repercussions of skewering the heir to the Vinsmoke family right here, right now. Sanji would probably be happy. Papa Vinsmoke not so much.

“I can't really say the same.” Ichi eyed Wado and scoffed, waving a flippant hand. “Put it away, will you? We’re not here to compare swords.”

Zoro took a deep, calming breath and reluctantly sheathed Wado. He had yet to see Ichi in combat, and thus had absolutely no idea what to expect if they ever did fight. According to Sanji, Ichi fought and killed using only his hands.

Zoro was both impressed and a little grossed out by this fact, but at least he’d have somewhat of an advantage with the reach of his swords. In theory, anyway.

“Boo. You’re no fun Ichi.” Niji pouted as he flopped stomach-first onto the bed. “I’m sure Zoro-chan was absolutely _dying_ to spar.”

Zoro’s skin prickled at the emphasis Niji put on the word ‘dying’. He had learned never to let his guard down with these two. The annoying pet name Niji chose to use didn’t even warrant an argument anymore either. He’d tried to shoot it down once, and had almost lost his big toe in the process.

“I doubt our little brother would like that,” said Ichi, sounding very much like he didn't care, “I think he prefers his little pet alive.”

Zoro thought he was doing quite well restraining himself right now. He took another deep breath and reminded himself that Sanji would personally skin him if he damaged any of the furniture.

“True, it would be such a _shame_ to kill him.” Niji was leering again and Zoro frowned, crossing his arms somewhat defensively.

“Don’t assume you can kill me so easily.” Zoro took the bait, and he internally cursed himself for it.

Niji smiled coyly, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

“I love it when my prey puts up a fight.”

Zoro grimaced just as Ichi groaned aloud.

“Niji…” Ichi warned again, and this time the younger brother put his hands up in surrender. He turned to Zoro next.

“I’m assuming Sanji sent you up to watch us because he’s still busy?” he asked, perching himself prudishly on the side of the bed.

“Is that so surprising? It's the middle of service. You can't expect him to drop everything and accommodate you,” Zoro said flatly, leaning back against the wall.

Ichi looked unmoved, obviously not understanding how something like cooking could take precedence over his own presence.

“Is it really so vital he be there? It's not exactly a difficult craft is it? There are plenty of other chefs in the kitchen. Why not just leave one of them in charge?”

“You really don't get it do you?” Zoro asked, irritated. “This restaurant is the Cook’s entire life. Very little is more important to him.”

As Zoro said this, he recalled Sanji stepping out with him earlier, in the middle of service. He remembered Sanji always pausing in his work to pour him a cup of sake upon his return, or send him a plate of food as he waited outside for service to finish. Warmth flooded through him as he was hit with the weight of his own words.

Ignorant to his little epiphany, Niji rolled his eyes.

“I can't believe our Sanji became a prissy little cook,” Niji said with distain, “At least when he cooked for the Pirate King, he still had bite to his name. Now he stirs soup for government dogs to eat. It's pathetic.”

These words and Ichi’s amused grin were the final straw for Zoro’s thinned patience.

“You know what?” Zoro snapped, straightening. He didn't fail to notice both brothers tense as he did so, ever prepared. “If you despise your brother’s choices so much, what the hell are you even doing here?”

At their surprised looks, Zoro continued.

“This is a restaurant. It serves food. Sanji cooks that food. The world doesn't stop moving because you’re here.” It was probably a very bad idea to anger two professional assassins, but someone had to tell them the truth. Besides, he was fairly sure they wouldn't kill him due to some twisted loyalty to Sanji. “To tell you the truth, he doesn't even want you here. If you're just going to sit around badmouthing his craft, I think it's better you just leave.”

“Did you just….dismiss us?” Niji’s voice was disbelieving.

“Yes. I did. Problem?” Zoro grasped Shusui and, in response, Niji’s hand flew to his own sheathed blade.

“Wait.” Ichi stood, holding a hand out to Niji. “Stand down.”

With a huff, Niji did as he was told.

Ichi turned to Zoro next and said, “We came to see our brother. We aren't leaving without doing so.”

Zoro raised a brow and lowered his hand.

“Then, you'll just have to be patient and wait.”

Niji looked annoyed, and opened his mouth to say something when Ichi shot him a silencing look.

“Very well, we’ll wait. But if you wouldn’t mind, there are…some things I’d like to ask you.” It looked very much like the man had swallowed something sour. The sight was amusing enough that Zoro’s curiosity was piqued.

“What could you possibly need to know from me? Haven’t you always thought me to be beneath you?” Zoro said.

Ichi averted his eyes and cleared his throat, a rare show of awkwardness which made him look infinitely more human.

“Our brother seems quite…fond of you.” Ichi said, the strain in his voice audible.

Zoro took a moment to process the statement, and when he did he almost snorted aloud.

“Erm.” Zoro held up his left hand. His wedding ring gleamed proudly in the sunlight. “Yeah, I would hope so.”

Ichi nodded as Niji stared at his ring, face unreadable.

“Our relationship with Sanji isn’t exactly desirable, as you may have noticed,” Ichi said, walking toward the balcony, effectively hiding his expression from Zoro.

“Oh no, really?” Zoro said, voice dry.

Ichi ignored this and continued.

“We wish to…mend things with him,” Ichi said, shocking Zoro completely, “This immature back-and-forth has gone on long enough I feel.”

“You…want to ‘mend things’ with Sanji.” Zoro repeated dully. Call him cynical but this all sounded doubtful.

“That’s what we just said, didn’t we?” Niji growled, obviously struggling to keep his temper at bay.

“Forgive me for not believing you,” Zoro said, still entirely unconvinced, “But this is completely out of the blue. You’ve never given a shit about him.”

“That’s not true,” Niji said, surprisingly vehement. Zoro looked to him, but the blonde immediately turned away, frowning.

“Circumstances have often put us on opposing sides, however it doesn’t mean we don’t care.” Ichi explained, glancing to his brother who nodded back. “I understand our actions sometimes contradict these words, but it doesn’t make them any less true.”

Zoro scoffed.

“Your actions? You mean like when you and your daddy forced him to wed the daughter of a Yonko? Or when you attacked and almost killed him in the aftermath? Or how about today, when you walked into this restaurant during lunch, disturbed his business and talked shit about his skills? You mean those actions?” he listed ruthlessly, “Yeah, they really demonstrate the depths of your affection.”

Ichi spun around, hand at his temple as if fighting off a migraine. Maliciously, Zoro hoped it would be especially painful.

“Which is why we wish for you to help us."

“No.” Zoro said without hesitation.

“Please.”

Zoro looked in surprise to Niji, now standing next to the bed, face troubled. He had never seen the man look so subdued before. It was startling to behold.

For a moment, Zoro seriously considered ignoring everything and just walking out. He owed these men nothing. But for some reason, perhaps it was because of the dejected look in Niji’s eyes, or simply because he was going insane, Zoro stayed.

“Ok.” Zoro said, and the way Niji’s face softened with relief was almost endearing. Damn, that man looked far too much like Sanji for his own good sometimes. “On one condition. You tell me why. Why now?”

The brothers shared a look before Niji sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

“It’s not like there’s a reason in particular,” Niji said, looking anywhere but at Zoro. “Sanji is our brother. Last time we met, it was on bad terms. We were on two opposing sides of a war.”

It was the most Zoro had ever heard Niji speak without a smart comment or flirt, and apparently he wasn’t done yet.

“Sanji probably doesn’t remember, but I used to play with him as a boy. We would trick our governess and sneak out into the gardens. Ichi was always the one tasked with finding us. He once found us on top of the water fountain.” There was a small smile on his face, genuine and fond. Zoro resisted the urge to rub his eyes. He looked like a completely different person.

“You never did tell me how you managed to get up there without getting wet,” Ichi said, with an amused look of his own.

Niji grinned at his brother.

“It’s a secret.”

Zoro felt like he’d been transported to an alternate world. A universe where the elder Vinsmoke brothers weren’t completely bad. He almost couldn’t believe what he was seeing and hearing right now. Surely, these people weren’t the same Vinsmokes he’d met before? Surely, they were simply putting on an act now? He massaged the bridge of his nose. This was all too confusing for him.

“Ok this is weird,” Zoro said, and Niji’s expression melted into a frown. Zoro stared at him in disbelief. “There’s no way that cutesy story can be true. You’re telling me you had a normal, healthy relationship with each other as children?”

The look Ichi levelled him with was completely unimpressed.

“Then what the hell happened?” Zoro finished with a flail.

“Everything,” Niji said coolly, and Zoro sobered. “ _Everything_ happened.”

Zoro sighed as he eyed the two brothers contemplatively. In a matter of minutes, his image of them had completely shifted. If they were being genuine, and that was still a very big _if_ , there couldn’t be any harm in giving them a little push. In the end, the one who held the key to this relationship’s success or failure was Sanji. If the Cook didn’t want anything to happen, nothing would, with or without Zoro’s input.

“Alright.” Zoro said, rubbing a hand tiredly over his eye. Niji and Ichi both perked. “Listen up. You are going to have to talk to him about this yourselves. I can't do that for you.”

The brothers deflated a little, looking disappointed.

“I will give you a few tips though,” Zoro said, looking pointedly to Ichi first. “Stop with the elitist attitude. No one here gives a fuck that you are the young master to a rich-ass, powerful family. So if you go around acting like everything is beneath you, you’ll get a kick to the head for your efforts.”

Ichi looked taken aback by this, and slightly offended, but he kept his mouth shut and nodded primly.

“Oh, and don’t go treating his staff like dirt either. Sanji’s crew is his family. He’ll get really angry if you insult any of them.” Zoro grimaced, remembering how much of an arse he’d been to Rose at first. “This is from personal experience.”

Ichi looked to be seriously considering these points. If he wanted Sanji to like him, he’d need to make the effort. Clearing his throat, he looked at Niji next.

“I think what’s most important though, is that you remember how important this place and cooking are to him.” Zoro frowned. “It may not sound like much to you, but it’s everything to him. Do you know why he never fights with his hands? Because he uses them to cook and doesn’t want to risk losing them.”

Niji’s eyes widened just slightly, almost imperceptibly. It seemed so obvious to Zoro, after knowing the Cook for so long, but he needed to remember there were people that didn’t actually know this fact.

“I see,” was all Niji said to this, eyes becoming distant as he thought things over.

“That’s really all I can say to you. Anything else you’ll have to come up with on your own.” Zoro shrugged, feeling like he’d offered more than enough information at this point.

An awkward silence followed and Zoro shifted on his feet, wondering if he could leave yet. He was about to dismiss himself when Ichi spoke.

“Is he truly that good? At cooking, that is.” Ichi asked, looking sincerely curious.

Zoro paused, and then for the first time ever in the presence of Ichi and Niji Vinsmoke, grinned genuinely.

“Perhaps you should give it a try for yourself?”


	2. Chapter 2

When Zoro and the two Vinsmoke brothers walked through the front door, the entire restaurant hushed. Not many knew of Ichi and Niji, being part of the underworld, but whispers abounded as people caught sight of Zoro. Steadfastly ignoring them, they waited at the front desk.

Rose came rushing forward, looking wild.

“Zoro, what the hell are you doing?” She eyed his company, looking slightly terrified.

Ichi and Niji stared at her with unreadable faces. Zoro was just glad they weren’t speaking; they rarely said anything nice.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist. We’re here as customers today.” Zoro grinned when Rose’s jaw dropped open. “Please treat us well.”

Rose closed her mouth with a snap and, still looking slightly off-kilter, slid back into routine. Grabbing three menus, she nodded.

“Very well. Welcome to _Blue,_ if you’ll just follow me, I’ll show you to your seats.”

It was nearing the end of lunch by now, and the restaurant was beginning to empty. Luckily for them, it meant they need not wait to be seated. Zoro wasn’t sure the Vinsmokes could handle waiting right now. Small steps at a time, after all.

They were sat in a corner by one of the massive windows, where the view of the sea was magnificent and their view of other patrons was obscured partly by the bar. It was the perfect location, out of the way and somewhat private. Zoro knew Rose had chosen this spot strategically, and was impressed by her foresight.

As the brothers got settled, Rose shot Zoro a crazed look. Zoro simply shrugged in response as she frowned and walked away. He settled into his seat, scanning the menu. He definitely needed some meat and booze after this entire debacle.

“You seem well acquainted with the staff here,” Ichi noted, glancing at him from over the top of his menu.

Zoro looked up and nodded awkwardly. Was Ichi trying to make small talk with him?

“I’m here often enough,” he said.

“Is that so?” Ichi replied, and that was the end of it.

Zoro wanted to laugh. If that was Ichi’s attempt at conversation, it was miserable. Niji remained oddly silent throughout this whole exchange.

It wasn’t long after they’d placed their orders (though it felt longer as Zoro sat in an uncomfortable silence sipping wine), that the doors to the hallway flew open and Sanji himself strode out. He had three plates balanced on his arms, his face stormy.

The remaining patrons in the restaurant quietened at his appearance, looking shocked that the executive chef had stepped out of the kitchen to deliver food personally to a table. As Sanji walked over, both Niji and Ichi sat up a little straighter. Zoro noted that Niji was actually _fiddling_ with his napkin on the table. When he noticed Zoro watching, he scowled and snatched his hands away.

Sanji came to a stop at their table, staring from one face to another. His gaze lingered particularly on Zoro, his expression murderous. Zoro grimaced. He had some explaining to do, it seemed.

The food itself was placed on the table with utmost care, contrasting the cook’s obviously terrible mood. He even paused to top up their wine glasses. As he did so, Zoro reached out covertly from under the table to brush the Cook’s hand. Sanji ignored it, obviously angry. Then, to their surprise, he walked around to Zoro’s side, leaned against the window, turned his eyes to the restaurant and simply waited.

Zoro was acutely aware of Sanji’s presence behind him, and of how tense he was. When he felt Sanji’s hands on the back of his chair, fingers tapping out a rapid rhythm, he realised the elder Vinsmokes weren’t the only ones who were nervous. Zoro wondered if he was anxious about his brothers trying the food, or simply worried they would cause a scene.

Ichi cleared his throat softly and picked up his utensils, eyeing his perfectly presented plate of food with interest.

“This looks delicious,” he said, his tone so polite it was hard to tell how genuine he was being.

Zoro's own food looked and smelled heavenly, but he didn't want to miss seeing his guests take their first bites.

Niji sliced his fish daintily, eyes darting to his younger brother as he tasted it.

The effect was instantaneous. His eyes widened fractionally and his movements paused. Then, he repeated the action as if in sheer disbelief. Zoro almost laughed aloud.

Ichi’s response to his dish was less obvious, but he ate slowly, as if dissecting the flavors in his mouth. He kept eating though, as good a sign as any.

Behind Zoro, Sanji stopped tapping.

He glanced back. Sanji’s face was expressionless but his eyes were alight with emotion. What emotion, Zoro couldn't say. Relief, perhaps? Joy, even?

Zoro turned to his own food and dug in. No one else said anything until all of their plates were cleared.

Ichi wiped his mouth with the corner of his napkin, took a small sip of wine and then looked at Sanji.

“Thank you for the meal. It was…unlike anything I’ve ever tasted before,” he said.

“It was incredible,” Niji added, softly.

“You're welcome.” It was the first time Sanji had spoken since he'd arrived. Both Ichi and Niji perked.

They lapsed into another awkward silence, and Zoro’s leg twitched in impatience. These brothers were hopeless. All three of them.

He nudged Niji with his foot and leveled him with a look that said ‘get on with it’. Niji looked appalled.

“Oh for god’s sake.” Zoro stood, drawing the attention of all three brothers. “Sanji, your brothers want to talk to you. Like sit down and actually talk.”

Sanji blinked, shocked.

Ichi on the other hand, glared, to which Zoro only glared back. He was helping them out here.

“We would like that,” Niji said in confirmation. Then as an afterthought added, “We’ll wait.”

Sanji stood in contemplative silence for a moment before nodding stiffly.

“Fine,” he said shortly.

He stacked their empty plates with one hand and grabbed the arm of Zoro’s Kimono with the other.

“A word.”

Zoro sighed and followed him to the bar, far enough away that no one would eavesdrop, but still within view of the tables.

“What. The. Fuck,” Sanji asked, his voice pitched in a low but furious whisper. “Are you absolutely insane?”

Zoro shrugged. “They say they want to make up with you. I think maybe you should just talk to them.”

“You've got to be joking. There is nothing in the world I would rather not do.” Sanji was chewing his lip again. He was going to smoke a hole through his packet after today.

“They’re arrogant pricks, yes. But I don't think they're…all bad.” Zoro almost couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth right now. Obviously Sanji thought he'd lost his mind.

“You do realize these are the same people who have tried to kill me on numerous occasions right?” Sanji growled. “As I recall, they've also tried to kill _you_.”

“Look, it's completely up to you. I'm not entirely sold that they don't have something up their sleeves, but what if it's genuine? Don't you want to reconnect?” Zoro wondered when he'd become the relationship counsellor to this dysfunctional family.

“What the hell did they say to you?” Sanji looked completely confused now.

Zoro scratched the back of his head.

“He-Niji said you played together as children. He told me a story about a water fountain, said you may not remember.”

Sanji went silent, his mouth going slack. Then, quietly, he said, “I remember.”

Zoro chuckled in disbelief. The story had been true, then.

“You honestly think this is a good idea?” Sanji asked, genuinely seeking his opinion this time.

Zoro nodded. “I do.”

“Ok.” Sanji said.

It took Sanji another two hours to finish service. After he did, he smoked a single cigarette, sat down with his brothers and talked.

* * *

“It’s gone really quiet out there, hasn't it?”

“I preferred it when they were shouting. This silence unnerves me.”

“Do you think they've killed each other?”

“Let's hope not. I ain't scrubbing blood out of the carpet.”

“Well there wouldn't be much blood right? They're professional assassins.”

“Unless boss kicks his brothers’ faces in.”

“Lovely.”

The staff of Blue stood around their freshly cleaned kitchen, eating a late lunch and chatting. Zoro stood with Louis amidst it all, listening to the chef’s woes.

Louis was someone he’d clicked with immediately. The man was tall and burly, with cropped brown hair and a tribal tattoo across the side of his neck. He, too, was an ex-pirate and had spent many years traversing through Paradise and the New World. Sometimes, they would spar. Louis fought with a long axe, and his raw power proved an excellent challenge against Zoro’s own.

“-and then he stood over my shoulder to watch me julienne carrots. I'm his sous chef for god’s sake. If he trusts me with his entire team, surely he can trust me to cut vegetables without supervision.” Louis scowled into his bowl of rice. “He's a nightmare when he gets like this.”

“Sounds rough.” Zoro smirked.

Louis sighed.

“Eh. Sanji is Sanji though. You get used to his nuances.” Louis winked at Zoro. “You of all people would know.”

Zoro chuckled. “It did take me a while though.”

“Oh we’ve all heard of your legendary fights.” Louis laughed. “Luffy retells a different one every time he’s here. Considering how often he’s here, that's saying something.”

Zoro grinned at the mention of Luffy. “We put our crew through a lot, in retrospect. Our shipwright probably secretly despised us for damaging his baby so much.”

Louis nudged him in the ribs.

“And now look at you.”

“To have the courage to bone our boss. You are a brave man, Roronoa Zoro.” Rose sidled over, a shit-eating grin on her face.

“You're just jealous because you want to do him instead.” Louis pointed out. It was no secret Rose had held a torch for Sanji during her earlier days at this restaurant.

“Only a little bit.” Rose grinned, unfazed. “But let's face it, you would do him too Louis.”

Louis considered this for only a moment before shrugging apologetically at Zoro.

“He's an attractive man.”

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the two. “I know.”

Rose’s eyes gleamed. “And don't get me started on those legs. Oh, the fantasies I’ve had mmph-”

Zoro slapped a hand over her mouth before she could say any more.

“Ok. Enough about wanting to fuck my husband.”

Rose licked Zoro’s hand and he recoiled in disgust. Louis looked at her as if she had personally offended him.

“You are a terrible human being,” he said.

Rose simply shrugged, uncaring. Then, she leaned in conspiratorially.

“Hey but you know what? There _are_ two other Vinsmokes,” she said.

“You’re joking.” Zoro eyed Rose like she'd gone nuts.

“Hey, I'm just saying I wouldn't mind that Ichi fella coming to ‘assassinate’ me late at night.” She winked.

Louis shook his head. “No way. Ichi looks way too uptight.”

Rose tapped her nose.

“Ah, but you need to always watch out for the straight-laced ones. They all have a hidden naughty side.”

Zoro laughed. He couldn't help it, he just laughed.

This was the moment the doors to the kitchen opened, revealing all three Vinsmoke brothers. The kitchen fell silent.

They all looked exhausted but otherwise healthy. No bruises or gashes or missing limbs in sight. That was a good sign. Sanji offered Zoro a small nod and Zoro relaxed. Everything had gone well.

Rose was the one who stepped forward first, with all her brashness and flare.

“So no one’s dead. I think this calls for a party.”

And from then on, utter chaos descended.

* * *

The party lasted well into the night, the restaurant remaining closed to patrons during dinner so as to accommodate it. Neither Sanji nor Louis were particularly happy with this decision, but promises from the crew to work extra hard the following day (and Rose’s strong-arming) led them to eventually agree.

There was still a certain air of awkwardness surrounding Sanji and his brothers, and they barely spoke to each other during the night, but the open hostility was gone.

Zoro smiled as Sanji trod over and hopped up to sit on the railing beside him. The air on the deck was a tad too cold for comfort, but the booze in his belly warmed him enough to bear it and Sanji's body against his side helped too.

The party had spilled outside, with a makeshift dance floor being formed on the back deck. Zoro watched, amused, as Rose tried to coax a very reluctant looking Ichi into dancing with her. She really did have a death wish, it seemed.

“You're an arse, you know that?” Sanji said, and Zoro looked at him with an incredulous expression. “I can't believe you agreed to help them.”

“In my defense all I did was give them a few pointers.” Zoro knew Sanji wasn't actually mad at him. If he were, Zoro would have been kicked out to sea.

“It's unlike you to let your guard down, Marimo.” Sanji was smiling now and Zoro couldn't help but reciprocate it. “I guess I should thank you.”

Zoro looped an arm around the cook’s waist and brushed a kiss to his shoulder.

“I can think of a few ways,” Zoro said slyly.

He felt Sanji laugh.

“Would you look at that?”

Zoro looked up and followed Sanji’s gaze to find Louis and Niji standing at the bar. Louis was grinning widely as Niji frowned at him. They were too far away to hear what Louis said next, but it caused the assassin to scowl deeply, bite a retort back and storm off. Louis watched him go with a small, amused smile.

“Is Niji blushing?” Sanji asked, disbelieving.

“Louis, you dog.” Zoro laughed heartily. “Do you think he can handle your brother?”

Sanji scoffed.

“What a stupid question,” he said, “He’s my sous chef. He can handle anything.”

Zoro smiled.

Things were back on track it seemed.

“Honestly, I'd be more worried about Ichi if I were you,” Zoro said, “Rose has her eyes on him.”

Sanji physically grimaced.

“May God help us all.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was supposed to be a short one about Zoro running into the brothers, but somehow it turned into this. As much as I love Zosan's usual back-and-forth, I felt it would be interesting to take a different approach: one wherein Sanji's wrath is directed at someone else. 
> 
> I've grown quite fond of some of the characters here. Might write a one shot featuring Louis/Niji and Ichi/Rose, if there's interest for it.


End file.
